I Love Your Girl
by Mrs.Lautner211
Summary: Trish is in college and meets a student in the middle of the year. They become close friends since they have so much in common.They fall for each other but can't make a move because Trish has Carlito. What will they do to express their feelings?TrishxJohn
1. The New Guy

This is a new story I thought of. It is dedicated to my friend TrishxJohn. It's kinda like the story of my life.(Not the relationship drama but the whole music loving thing.) The funny thing is I've only been friends with her for like 2 or 3 days lol! But she's cool and really understanding and I thanked her for that by writing her a story about her favorite couple. I hope you enjoy Sharie. Here goes...

* * *

Trish Stratus walked to her dorm room which was around the corner. She pulled her key out and walked into the room. It was 2am on a Saturday night or a Sunday morning. She was so happy she didn't have classes that day. Saturday was the day you chill out with friends or party with strangers. Trish was a very smart girl but also had a bad side. When she was in class or with her family she was a goodie goodie know it all, but when it came to weekends and chillin' with friends she would go all out. This night she went to a party with her boyfriend Carlito. They loved each other so much, it was as if nothing could break them apart. Carlito treated her like a princess although thats hard to believe (if ya'll remember when he spit on Lilian.) He gave her presents and he even waited until it was okay to have sex. It's not like he was eager to do it, but he aproved to her needs. 

Trish got into her room quietly so she wont wake up her roommate. Trish then pulled her PJ's out and put them on her bed.

"Why are you always getting back so late?" Stacy asked as she sat up and looked at Trish across the room."Then you have to nerve to say your tired in the morning."

"Because it's a Saturday and you know I hang out late on Saturdays." Trish answered after sighing because Stacy was awoke.

"Trish we have a major test on Monday and your out partying every weekend when you should be studying."

"Guess what Stace? I always pass and I do study."

"Lucky ass bitch." Stacy mumbled although Trish heard her anyway.

"Shut up!" Trish said with a giggle as she put her PJ's on.

"Don't tell me to shut up with your black and hot pink outfit."

"Don't hate because I have sexy ass curves and I rock every outfit I wear."

"Hun, I don't need to hate on you. I have killer legs and a big ass."

"Not compared to my ass."

"I have height in my legs, you don't what so ever Shorty."

"You got me on that one but Imma let it pass _Blondie_."

"You have not right to call me a _'Blondie'_, your a '_Blondie'_ too."

"A smart ass Blondie with a little bit of brunette high lights."

"Whatever, just go to sleep."

"I will."

With that Trish got into bed as Stacy laid down and went back to sleep. Trish couldn't sleep for some reason so she put her ipod on and listened to her favorite songs. She liked all kinds of music. Rock, R n B, Pop, hip hop, and soft rock. She listen to different songs as each one ended. First she choose 'Lay Down' by Priestess (Love playing this song on Guitar Hero 3) , 'Roses' by Outkast, 'A Voice Within' by Christina Aguilera, 'The People' by Common, 'LDN' by Lily Allen, to 'Rock With You' by Micheal Jackson.(I don't care what nobody says, this is my favorite song from him and I am a fan of his music) Trish started to get tired so she turned her ipod off and went to sleep

* * *

Trish woke up at 11:30 in the morning. She noticed Stacy wasn't around and usually she's there bugging Trish waking her up. Trish got up and left her dorm room in her pajama's. She didn't notice because Stacy would be there to remind her about that crap. Who would Trish be without her best friend Stacy. Trish noticed it was very quiet on her floor. That was weird because her floor was the 3rd floor and everyone was loud. She then went to the 2 floor to see if anyone was there. She looked around and saw a few people. Ashley then walked passed her and stopped when she noticed who Trish was. 

"Nice to see you all dressed up Princess." Ashley said as she made a friendly smirk and looked at Trish's outfit.

Trish then looked down at her self and saw what Ashley was talking about. Trish wore a black tank top with 2 hot pink stripes on the side and it said Princess on the front of the shirt. She had black pants on with two stripes on the side.

"Yea...you know where everyone is?" Trish said changing the subject.

"Yeah, everyones on the first floor."

"Why?"

"Breakfast and we have a new student coming here."

"In the middle of the year?"

"Yeah I know thats what I said, but that doesn't matter. The student is a guy and he's hott as hell!"

"Umm don't you have a boyfriend that goes by the name of Matt Hardy?"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean can't look. Plus the new guy is into rap and you know I hate rap."

"Yeah because you rock hard with the bad dirty diva style."

"You know it. You should go get your self a look while you can. All the other girls are talking about him."

"In case you haven't remembered...I have a boyfriend that loves me and of course I love him."

"I said get your self a look not have a 1 night stand."

"What ever, I'm going downstairs-"

"To get a glance?"

"No, to eat breakfast."

"Thats a nice outfit to eat in."

"Shut up Ashley, I really don't feel like changing. I'm going down like this." Trish said with full confidence. "I'll tell you like I told Stacy last night, I can rock anything I wear."

"Haha, work it girl!"

With that Trish waved good bye to her other best friend. Then she turned around to walk to the 1st floor.

* * *

"Damn, he looks fine as hell!" Candice said eating her yogurt as she and her friends watched the new student walk to the front desk with his suitcase. 

"I would break me off a piece of that." Melina commented as she popped a gram cracker in her mouth.

"Same here." Mickie agreed while eating her muffin as her and her other 2 friends stalked the new guy with their eyes.

He got the keys to his dorm room then walked to the stairway. He opened the door and walked threw.

* * *

Trish was singing 'For the Love' by Drew Sidora Featuring Mario.(From the 'Step Up' soundtrack) She had such a beautiful voice. She did riffs/ad-lipping and it was creative. She hit high notes and sung as if she was by herself. She walked down the stairs with her eyes wondering off because of the movement she did when she sang. She turned forward and saw someone standing there watching her. She stopped singing and there was a silent pause between the two people. They just look at each other for a moment until Trish broke the silence. 

"So, your the new boy?" Trish asked as thought of something to say.

"Yeah." He responded. "You have a beautiful voice."

_'Ashley was right. He look fine as hell...wait what am I saying? I already have a boyfriend'_ Trish thought.

"Uh, thank you." Trish said blushing a little as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Nice outfit."

"I've gotten that earlier."

"I see, you look pretty anyway."

Trish blushed even more but in a pretty way. "Thanks"

"You think you can help me find room C6?"

"Yeah it's on the third floor."

"Can you show me where that is? I kind of lost my count on which floor I was on because I heard you."

"Sure." Trish said kindly as she turned around and helped the new student. "Sorry about losing your count."

"It's cool."

There was a slight silence between the two once again as they walked up the steps. Then Trish came up with another thing to talk about.

"Soo...I heard you like rap."

"Yeah, I'm a big fan of rap. I'm really into Emenim. His music is like real honesty about whats going on with his daughters...sorry if you don't like rap and I'm boring you."

"No, your not. I'm totally into rap. I like all types of music actually."

"Really? Who's your favorite rapper?"

"I really like Common."

"You too?"

"Yeah, his words are creative and it makes common sense. Good name for himself, haha."

"And his songs are about relationships but not about chicks asses and gindin' on them and shit."

"Yeah thats why I listen to him. Some of his songs is about sex but in a cool way, like his song 'Go' ."

"Yeah I got that song on my ipod."

"Me, too! Have you ever heard his song 'I Want You' with Will.I.am?"

"No, I didn't."

"We'll drop your stuff off and I'll let you listen to it."

"Okay, all we need to know is where my room is."

"You said C6 right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, this way."

Trish went through a door and made a left and went to room C6 as the new guy followed. She held her hand out for the keys. He gave it to her and she opened the door.

"You can unpack later."

"Okay, hold on."

He went in the room and put his bags down as Trish waited outside the door. Trish handed him the keys and he closed the door.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask this before, but whats you name?" The student asked as he put his keys in his pocket.

"Trish...Trish Stratus." Trish answered with a sweet smile as she held her hand out.

"I'm John Cena." John answered with a smile that showed his dimples as he shuck Trish's hand.

* * *

I hope you guys like it so far. It's not the best chapter but it's a way to start off. It will get better so please review anyway. Sharie I hope you like it so far. Peace "V" 


	2. Can You Be My Girlfriend?

Sharie I'm so glad you like it already even though I think the first chapter is wack. Sharie I am sooo sorry! When I sat here typing I realized my story so similar to yours. But it's different in a way. I'll keep writing any way and hopefully you'll forgive me lol.

I keep forgetting to put this, Disclaimer: I don't own any one in this story. They own their selves.

* * *

"Where's you dorm?" John asked after telling Trish his name. 

"Across the hall from yours" Trish said walking 2 feet across the hall then opening the door.

"We close as hell." John commented as he took 2 steps to Trish's door.

"I know, you can come in." Trish said as he walked in her room.

Trish's room was clean Stacy's side on the room was girlie but Trish's side of the room was all about dance and music.

"I'm guessing this is your side." John guessed pointing to Trish's side of the room.

"Yup the other side belongs to my friend, Stacy." Trish said as she sat on her bed and got her ipod off the night stand."Here, let me listen to yours."

Trish handed John her ipod and he took his out his pocket. He gave it to her and they both scanned through the artist on each others ipod. Jahlisa saw a rapper that she also liked.

"What do you know about Slick Rick?" Trish asked with excitement.

"I should be asking you that." John said with a smirk as he turned to face Trish.

"What ever."

"_You_ have MC-Lyte?"

"Hell yeah, I love her songs."

"You know-"

"Trisha, I can't believe your still up here sleep," Stacy said cutting John off as she got in the room and didn't notice he was there.Trisha was what Stacy called Trish well she was fake-mad at her or really mad at her."There's this new guy and he looks sexy as hell."

"Oh really?" Trish said as she held in her laughter and Stacy face her dresser not looking at Trish.

"Yeah, between you and me, if I wasn't with Randy I'd fuck him anytime."

"Well just to let you know that wasn't between _just_ you and me."

Stacy, not knowing what Trish was talking about turned around and noticed 'the new guy' she was talking about heard her comment. Trish just started laughing as John raised a hand as a wave. Stacy was so embarrassed at that moment.

"Hi," Stacy responded nervously as John smiled at her embarrassment. "Trisha, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Trish responded as turned to John and giggled as she walked out the door with Stacy.

* * *

"Trisha, what the hell!" Stacy said as she closed the door and looked a Trish. 

"What?" Trish asked with a smile.

"How can you let me say that in front of him? Why didn't you stop me?"

"Because I was going to see where that conversation was going."

"Remind me to beat the shit out of you later," Stacy said as Trish gave her a look that said 'Bitch please'. "How did you get to know him that fast?"

"Well I was singing in the stairwell and we meet. We talked about rap and then I let him listen to my ipod and I listened to his."

"Again said, lucky bitch. You can't be friends with someone that looks that good, that fast."

"Well it's a start. Were just friends" Trish replied as Stacy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms

* * *

A few weeks later John and Trish got closer. They were like brother and sisters that got along, at least thats what Trish thought although she did have feelings for him about never admitted it. As they got closer John started to like Trish even though he couldn't be with her because she was still with Carlito. The thing was that Carlito and John shared dorms. They were friends but John was closer to Trish than any body at the college other than Randy. John never shared his feelings about Trish to anyone but Randy was having an idea about it. 

"Hay everybody!" Trish said feeling so happy as she sat between Carlito and Ashley and across from Stacy at the lunch table.

"This lunch is nasty as hell so I know for a fact your happy for some type of reason." Stacy commented as she got a glare from Trish. "Down look at me like that, I still have to beat your ass about what happened a few weeks ago. Yeah, you thought I forgot."

"What happened a few weeks ago?" Randy asked as he looked at his girlfriend that sat next to him.

"Nothing you need to know." Stacy replied with an attitude.

"PMS much? Hun, I have pills." Trish said pulling out a pack of Aspirin as Randy and Carlito laughed.

"Trisha, do you seriously want me to jump over this table?"

"Stacy-cakes do you seriously want me to tell-"

"You can shut up now" Stacy commanded as she made a death glare at Trish while Trish just smirked back.

"I thought so,"

"Whats up?" John asked as he approached the table and sat next to Stacy and across from Ashley with his lunch.

"Oh nothing. Trish was just telling us why she was so damn happy." Stacy said as she popped some chips into her mouth while staring at Trish.

"Well, since in a few days it will make me and Carlito's relationship lasts for a year." Trish said as she wrapped one arm around Carlito's back and smiled. "I was thinking we can have a party."

"Thats a good idea, baby." Carlito said before turned and kissed Trish as John hid his disgust.

"Where is it going to be and who's coming?" John asked to stop the kissing moment.

"Well, I was thinking it can be at the skating rank thats not to far from here, and friends can come."

"But nobody likes you, you don't have any friend." John joked before he laughed.

"You're the one that doesn't have friends. If it wasn't for me, You would have to eat your lunch outside...by your self."

"True that but the eating by my self thing isn't true, I could sit with the girls over there."

"What ever." Trish said rolling her eyes playfully.

"Watch this." John said before he turned and winked at Melina and she smiled back and blow a kiss."See, what I tell ya."

"Thats only because shes a slut and she would let anybody go in her-"

"Hey, I'm eating." Ashley said as she put her head up from eating.

"I totally forgot about you." Stacy admitted coldly.

"Yeah I did too, why are you so pissed over that nasty ass food?" Randy asked backing up Stacy.

"I haven't eaten breakfast because I was so fucking tired." Ashley answered eating her ham and cheese sandwich. "I was running late because I didn't get much sleep last night."

"What were you doing last night?" Trish asked being nosey."You better not say studying because I know damn well you don't study for anything."

"I was with Matt." Ashley answered without details.

"Doing what?" Stacy and Trish asked making sure they were going to get information.

"Nothing ya'll need to know." Ashley said as she was getting tired of these questions.

"Oh so ya'll was getting ya'll freak on?" Trish asked although she knew it anyway.

"Maybe...kind of...yeah," Ashley said as she started getting softer, then busted out."It was so amazing! It felt so good, too. From a scale to 0-10, Matt is 20."

"Well, I'm guessing he put it on ya good then." Stacy said interested.

"You got that damn right." Ashley agreed.

"We are sitting right here." Randy said she all three girls started at him as if he ruined the moment.

"Weren't we talking about the party?" Carlito asked wondering how each conversation got off topic.

"Yeah we were," Trish said coutinuing about the party. "It has to be couples so John your not invited."

"I bet I am." John said knowing that he was going to go to the party.

John looked over at Melina then she looked back at him. He waved for her to come over. She got up from her table and walked over to John. She crouched down in beside him to be at his height being that he was sitting down.

"Melina?" John said knowing she was convinced.

"Yes?" Melina responded with a smile.

"I know we haven't talked or hung out or anything but I want to change that. I've kind had this crush on you and...I wanted to know...Can you be my girlfriend?" John said smiling with his cute dimples knowing she would say yes.

"Wow, I didn't know you felt that way," Melina said feeling like one happy camper. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

John held her chin and kissed her sweetly on her lips as Trish watched them with disgust. Ashley and Stacy thought it was cute, and Randy and Carlito thought the same thing: _'He scored the hot one'_

_

* * *

_This chapter wasn't all that but it was a chapter so thank you for reading anyway and I hope ya'll enjoyed. The next one will be better but I swear it won't be the best. Please review anyway. Peace "V" 


	3. Let Your Feelings Fly Free

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had things to do and I have other stories so yeah. Thank you **TrishxCena and JohnxoxTrish** for the reviews. Here's the next chapter

Disclaimer: I own no one in this story.

* * *

"Bye guys." Trish said quickly getting up from the table with her tray because lunch was over and she couldn't wait to get away from John and Melina's make out section. 

Carlito got up and gave Trish a peck on the lips and a quick hug then went back to the table to say something to Randy. John ended the kiss and gave Melina a quick hug before she left to go to class. John noticed Trish had gone when he saw only Stacy, Randy, and Carlito at the table. Usually they would leave together because they had the same class. John looked around to find Trish but she was not in sight. When John looked down the hall he saw Trish walking. John said his goodbye's and went after Trish. She was walking pretty fast for someone her height. When he caught up to Trish he walked backwards in front of Trish.

"Why are you going off so fast? Class doesn't start in another," John started as he looked down at his watch. "10 minutes."

"This is a big campus and I'm making my way through it being that I'm slow since I'm a short person and all." Trish replied coldly as she tried not to look at John and walk past him.

"Know I joke around when I call you short, shorty." John said with a chuckle waiting for Trish to laugh because they would joke around when he called her shorty. "And when your tired I give you a piggy back ride."

"That doesn't make you faster, that makes you slower because your walking with my weight plus your own so can we drop this conversation because it's not leading to anything important."

"Patricia what is wrong with you? Everything I say makes you mad! What the hell did I do?" John yelled as he stopped beside her. John's yell made Trish jump a little as she stopped and turned to John. He noticed that she jump and looked concerned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's doesn't matter." Trish said as she cut John off and continued to walk off.

"It does, I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm sorry." John said as he stopped in front of Trish and put his hands on her shoulders. "Now tell me, why are you mad at me."

"You won't care."

"Yeah I will. I care about you."

"No you don't. You care about that slut."

"What Slut- you mean Melina? Is that was this whole things about? Me asking out Melina?"

"Yeah! John that was not called for. You didn't have to ask her out just to come to the party. You would be at the top of the list because your my best friend. You know damn well you don't even like Melina."

"You would do that for me?"

"Yeah. You one of the people that understands me more than the girls being that we have so much in common."

"You like me more than your female friends?"

"John how many times am I going to have to say yeah?"

"I'm just asking because I think you like me."

"Huh?! Please...John I have a boyfriend."

"So that doesn't mean you don't like me."

"John, your just a friend to me and thats all you'll ever be."

John felt hurt by that. He liked Trish and hearing her say that hurt him some type of way. He did feel kind of stupid for asking Melina out. Then it came to John.

"Thats not true. You like me."

"John, have you been drinking? Or smoking maybe?"

"No sweetie I don't drink or smoke. You know I don-Don't go and try to change the subject, that makes it more obvious that you like me."

"Damn." Trish mumbled to her self. "John, you need help."

"First you try to change the subject when I confronted you, Second you put me in a category higher than your female friends and you've only known me for a few months, and Third you got over mad when I asked Melina out because your jealous. You can't tell me you don't like me. I just said _3_ things that proves you like me."

_Is he right? _Trish thought. _Wait, what am I thinking? I have a boyfriend. I can't possibly like John._

"Say what you want Cena but I truly don't like you."

"And right now your truly lying."

"Your right John, I do like you."

"I told yo-Really?"

"No"

"Stop playin' thats not funny."

"You seemed pretty happy when I said I do like you. I believe it's the other way around. You like me."

"I was just-I was um- I was...I was seeing if it was true."

"Uh hm. Johnny you like me. Get over the fact that it's true."

"Fine, I do like you."

"No don't go and try to use my idea and play me."

"Seriously, Trish. I do."

"Really."

"No."

"Don't play with me."

"Alright fine. When I first met you and you sung in the stairway I thought you were amazing. I thought it was cute that you had your pajamas on." John stated truthfully as Trish giggled at that last comment. "When we started talking I began to like you and I thought we were going to start something but when I found out you go with Carlito things were different."

"Aww, seriously?"

"Um let me think." John said as he held his chin and looked up. Then looked back at Trish when he got his answer. "I believe so."

"Then why did you ask Melina out?!" Trish yelled as she hit John on the arm.

"What the hell! I asked her out to see if you'll be jealous which you are and hitting me because I asked Melina out is another reason that proves you like me."

"I like you as a friend."

"Then why did you care? Why do you care that I'm dating Melina."

"Because your my best friend and I don't want you getting hurt."

"How the hell am I going to get hurt?"

"She might cheat on you."

"I doubt it because all the chicks like me and plus if she does it wouldn't matter because I like you."

"I didn't know that you liked me when you asked her out, I thought you were into her."

"It's called acting baby. You should know."

"Shut up!"

"Did you just tell me to shut up?"

"Hell yea, you ain't gonna do anything about it."

"Yeah whatever." John said rolling his eyes as he stopped in front of Trish and picked her up and put her over his shoulders.

* * *

Trish laughed as she kicked and punched John as she hung off his shoulder. John just held her and walked to class. When the got to the stairwell John put Trish down and held on to her waist. Trish kept laughing as she wrapped her arms around John's neck and stepped closer to him. John just smiled at how silly Trish was. Her laughs started to wear out as they both realized how close they were. When Trish was done laughing she looked up into John's ocean blue eyes as he looked into her sweet brown eyes. John leaned closer to Trish to whisper something in her ear. 

"I like this." John said as he backed up to look into Trish's eyes again.

"Me too." Trish whispered back as she stepped on her tippy toes to reach his height which made John grin.

Trish laughed with him and smiled after that. John loved the way Trish smiled. She looked to pretty and silly in a cute way. Every time she smiled it made John want to kiss her even more. John told him self many times not to kiss her because she had a boyfriend and he didn't know weather she liked him or not. Now he knew she liked him and he was sure she wanted to kiss him too. Not only did he like Trish, he loved her because they had so many things in common. He knew she was the right girl for him. The thing that was stopping him was the fact she had a boyfriend. Now he really didn't give a crap. This was a risk John was going to have to take because he couldn't control his feelings any more.

John leaned down and kissed Trish. She was going to stop him but John's kisses made her melt. She loved every bit of it. She deepened the kiss as she backed John up to the wall. John lowered his hands into Trish's back pockets. Trish giggle a little knowing that John did that to touch her ass. She forgot about everything that was around her. She was to into John to remember she had a boyfriend. John opened his mouth to let Trish's tongue enter his mouth. She explored his mouth and loved the taste. Then John's tongue entered her mouth and loved her sweet taste. John bit on Trish's bottom lip and she moaned in reply. Then reality smacked Trish dead in the face.

"Wait John, I can't, we can't" Trish said as he backed up off John.

"Why, because we have other people?" John said not really caring that both of them was already in a relationship.

"Yes, it wouldn't be fair. It's not right, we can't."

"They don't have to know."

"John are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Every time someone cheats they always get caught."

"Not us, do you know how big this campus is?"

"That doesn't matter. I promised that I wouldn't hurt him."

"What he don't know won't hurt him."

"John, I can't believe you."

"I'm sorry Trish but I can't control my feelings for you and I need to find a way to be with you as more than a friend."

"I understand that but I have someone, you have someone."

"I know...I don't want to ruin the anniversary party so I guess we can't be together."

"We can but just not now. Are you willing to wait?"

"No, but I'll try...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Kissing you first."

"Why?"

"How do you sound? First you tell me it was wrong and now you askin' me why I'm sorry."

"It was wrong...but it felt so right, and I don't regret it. I don't think it's a mistake."

"Your right but still, I sorry because if it wasn't for me kissing you we wouldn't have to worry about this crap."

"Thats true but still. It felt right so be happy." Trish said before she pecked John on the lips. "We have to get to class."

With that Trish and John walked down the narrow stairway and went to class.

* * *

I hope ya'll like this chapter. Things already heating up and the story just begun. If some action already started ya'll know there's going to be a WHOLE lot more so be prepared. Please click the blue button and review and if you haven't already add this story to ya favorites. Peace "V" 


	4. Secrets, Kissing, Italy, Oh My!

I like this story so much! I have ideas on what going to happen now! Thank you **TrishxCena, JohnxoxTrish, and TrishOrton** for the reviews. They mean so much to me. I'm glad ya'll enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter will be better. Here goes...

Disclaimer I own no one in this chapter.

* * *

"There is many types of music in life. There is blues, jazz, country, rock, R n B, Rap, and much more." Professor Mendez explained to the class who already knew that. "In this class we will be learning about different types of music. We will learn the history on it, the most famous person who performed each type of music and..." 

Professor Mendez's voice got low to the point John couldn't hear him because he was in his own thoughts. He thought about the kiss John and Trish shared together. He wasn't the only one thinking about the kiss. Trish didn't really care what the professor was talking about because she was also in her own thoughts.

_'That kiss felt so good! I wonder if it can happened again. The taste of her lips is like warm vanilla sugar. Damn, Carlito's lucky! Wait, we already agreed to not do it again. I don't know if I can wait until Carlito and Trish are over for good. I love her too fucking much! Each time I think about her it makes it harder to get her out of my mind. Each time she smiles it makes me want to kiss her even more. Each time we play around together it makes it harder for me to control my feelings. I got it bad.' _John thought to him self as he tapped his pen on the desk and slouched in his chair._' I can't not have her. That makes things so much worse. There's no way Trish and Carlito is going to end it. All he does is talk about her. Trish this, Trish that. That should be me bragging about how good of a person she is. It should be me thats able to kiss her everyday in public. It should be me that holds her like a true boyfriend would. It should be me making love to her when she's ready. This shit ain't fair!'_

_'That was so amazing! John know how to use his lips because that kiss was soo good. I want to be with him so much. Wait what am I saying? Your with Carlito, Trish! Get your life together. I'm with Carlito and I love him. I also love John. Trish shut up! you don't know what your saying. I love Jo- I mean Carlito. Damn it! Fine I'll admit it! I LOVE JOHN!' _Trish yelled in her head as she put her head down on the desk. _'I can't do this. I love Carlito but not as much as I use to. Now there's John. I don't want to hurt Carlito. He doesn't deserve it. I promised I wouldn't be like his other girlfriends that cheated on him. I'm not like that. There's got to be a way I can break up with Carlito and be with John without hurting any body. I have to get Carlito mad to the point he wants to break up with me. Thats a plan I'm have to think on.'_

"So, since we are going to be mainly studying on Orchestras and string instruments I wanted to get deep into the details on Stradivarius. Does anybody knows where he was from? Mr. Cena?"

"Um Germany?" John guessed not even knowing what the professor was talking about.

"No, but good guess. Miss. Stratigias?" The professor asked as John chuckled knowing Trish hated it when people called her by her real name. She preferred people to call her Trish Stratus like how everyone knew her as.

"Italy?" Trish said as she ignored the fact that her professor called her her real name even though she told him many times to not call her by her real name.

"Correct and guess what?"

"What?" The whole class asked in a annoyed tone.

"We'll be going to Italy to learn more about where Stradivarius was from and how music was there."

The whole class was excited as they all turned to people and whispered. John and Trish just turned to each other and smiled. John winked at her and Trish's response was blowing a kiss. John acted like his caught it and put it on his lips. Trish just chuckled to her self as she looked back at the professor who was trying to hush people.

"Your assignment is to find information about Stradivarius and handing it in tomorrow. The people that gets the important and interesting information will be getting a ticket to get on the plane."

"What day are we leaving?" A student asked eager to get information.

"Well today is Wednesday and tomorrow you will hand in your assignments. I'll check them at night and Friday morning I'll tell the people who will be going to Italy to get ready. Friday is when we leave."

"How long are we staying in Italy?" Another student asked.

"Were staying for as long as 2 weeks to 1 month."

Then this thought came to John's attention. _'This will be the time I can spend with her. I thank you God for this opportunity. I know what I'm doing isn't the right thing but nobody's perfect. Especially if your in love.'_

* * *

"Johnny, we're going to Italy!" Trish said as the walked to their part of the campus with their arms linked. 

"You don't know that." John said as he just got a glare from Trish.

"I know I'm going. Your not going because you never do you work." Trish replied as if she was mad.

"I never do my work?! Last time I checked Professor Mendez said he was surprised that I was able to turn in that much homework and I was here for a least a month!" John said as he proved his point.

"I was just jokin' damn." Trish said as she defended her self.

"Yeah whatever." John replied as he rolled his eyes.

"We're suppose to be there for 2 weeks or even a month! I can't wait." Trish stated as she ignored John's reply.

"Yeah and I get to spend some personal time with you." John said as he kissed Trish on the cheek.

"John, stop. As much as I want to-" Trish tried to say as John cut her off.

"So you know you want to huh?" John asked with a slick smirk.

"We can't because we're both in relationships."

Then thats when it came to John.

"Trish, tell me why did I ask Melina out." John asked so Trish can know what he realized.

"To come to me and Carlito's anni- wait, we're going to be in Italy." Trish replied as she was now confused on what to do about the anniversary.

"Uh huh." John said knowing that she was now understanding.

"That means me and Carlito can't be together on out anniversary." Trish complained.

"Uh huh." John commented in a annoyed tone as he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up! This means a lot to me and I can't be with him."

"When I mentioned that I was mainly talking about the party, not you two in general."

"Don't hate because you can't have me."

"No correction. I can have you any time I want. I just happen to not be in a true relationship with you."

"Well don't hate because we can't be together in public and we're not in a true relationship."

"Now you know what your talking about."

"Shut up."

* * *

Trish was now in front of Carlito and John's dorm room. She knocked on the door knowing that she had to tell Carlito about going to Italy. She held her head down as she saw the door open and feet show up on the floor. She looked up to a half naked John Cena at the door as he leaned on the wall. He had basketball shorts on with no shirt. Trish couldn't help but blush because he looked a hell lot of good. John smiled as he noticed her blushing. 

"Is Carlito there?" Trish asked as she tried not to check John out.

"Yeah." John said as he knew Trish liked what she was seeing. "Carlito, Trish wants to see you."

Trish immediately stopped blushing as he saw her boyfriend come to the door. John went back in his room to get his basket ball because he was on his way to play a game with Randy.

"Hay babe, whats up?" Carlito said as he noticed Trish looked like she had something to admit.

"Well, in music class today we learning about this guy named Stradivarius." Trish said as she played with her fingers while Carlito nodded not understanding why he needed to know about this Stradivarius guy. "He was born in Italy...and..we might be going to Italy if we do our assignment tonight."

"Wow thats cool! So how long are you staying?" Carlito commented now understanding why Tris told him that information.

"For 2 weeks to a month."

"Thats thats pretty long. You know I'm gonna miss you right? When are you leaving?"

"This Friday."

"What? Your going to be gone during our anniversary."

"I know thats why I wanted to come talk to you before I just go off and leave without telling you anything."

"Ok, I understand. Isn't John in your music class?"

"Yeah."

"John...take care of Trish for me when ya'll go to Italy." Carlito said as he turned to John as John nodded in response. Then Carlito turned back to Trish. "I hope you have a good time baby. We can have other anniversary's and we'll have the party another time."

"Oh my gosh! Are you sure it's ok with you, because if you don't want me to go, I won't."

"Trish you can do what ever the hell you want. You don't have to have my approval. And yes it's ok for you to go. As long as you call me, get me a souvenir, and take pictures I'll be ok."

"Ok, I think I can do that. Thank you so much for understanding!" Trish said as she hugged Carlito then looked at him. "You know I love you right?"

"I do. I just want you to be happy so I thought is was better off you go to Italy than miss that for being here with me."

"I'd be happier if you were here with me."

"I know but I not in your class. If I could I would come."

"Aww. Okay baby I got to get to my assignment."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

With that Trish pecked Carlito on the lips as John watched with jealousy. Trish broke then kiss and went across the hall. She turned back and waved to Carlito before she opened her door and went in her room.

* * *

"It took you forever," Randy commented as he saw John come to the court."What is this important thing you gotta to tell me?" 

"You promise to not tell any body?" John asked as he started dribbling the ball.

"Yeah." Randy said as he got up and caught the ball when John passed it to him.

"I kissed Trish." John admitted as he stole the ball from Randy and shot a lay-up.

"You did what?" Randy said as he looked at John as if he was crazy. "You love her don't you?"

"Hell yeah. The thing is I can't be with her though."

"True. You can't mess up her relationship because they are having an anniversary."

"Oh yeah about that, the party is cancelled."

"Why? Don't tell me you did something."

"Randy I ain't do shit. They not havin' the anniversary cuz me and Trish's music class is going to Italy to study on this guy named Stradivis or something like that."

"You mean Stradivarius?"

"Yeah him. Anyway we might be there for 2 weeks and a month even."

"John I'm glad you get to go out the country in all but you have to control ya feelings for Trish."

"I know. I don't know if I can though."

"Just try..at least. Does Trish have feelings for you?"

"Yeah but she told me we couldn't be together because we're both in relationships."

"Yeah you are. The fact that you just told me _you _kissed Trish and you just asked a girl out _today_ is bad."

"I know. I only asked Melina out to get Trish mad and to go to the party and finding out their not even going to have a party sucks."

"So basically you asked a girl out for no reason."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Did you even tell Melina that your going to be in Italy?"

"Yeah I told her right after I told you to meet me here."

"Okay. Thats it?"

"Yeah. I got to leave anyway cause I have a assignment to do that gets me to Italy."

"Alright. Bye man."

"Peace."

"And keep your hands to ya self."

"Like I said. I'll try."

John left and went back in his dorm as he did his assignment because he was eager to have time alone with Trish.

* * *

I updated quicker than I usually would so be happy people. This stories heatin' up! I can't wait to write about them in Italy! I'll be having to look up things about Italy and what not just so I can get the facts right. Oh Boy but I'm going to enjoy it though, lol! Please review or add to your favorites what eva. Peace "V" 


	5. For the Better or Worst?

Hey everybody. This story is coming along good. Thank you **TrishxCena and JohnxoxTrish** for the reviews. Here goes...

Disclaimer: I own no one in this chapter.

* * *

"Trisha Oh my freaking gosh you get to go to Italy!" Stacy said as she threw a pillow at Trish from across the room. 

"Stacy can I trust you?" Trish asked as she got in her bed.

"Is this about John?" Stacy asked already having a feeling she knew what Trish was going to say.

"How do you know?"

"Had a feeling. What ever you got to say stays in this room between you and me."

"Ok. Before I went to music class with John..he kissed me...and..I kissed him back."

"Oh my gosh thats great! I mean you should be a shamed of your self."

"Wait, what? You wanted me to be with John?"

"Yeah hell who doesn't other than Carlito? Ya'll look so cute together. Ya'll have so much in common and you two always play around together. You to are a perfect couple. I don't know why that jack-ass asked that slut out."

"I said that. He said he was trying to see if I'll be jealous."

"Well that plan worked."

"Excuse me?"

"You were jealous! The way you stormed out the lunch room was obvious."

"Ok, I was just that was for a short amount of time."

"Uh huh." Stacy said as she rolled her eyes.

"Stace I don't need to deal with you right now. I'm tired and I need to get my sleep good night."

"Night night sleep tie, don't let the Johnny-bugs bite."

"Shut up. I knew I shouldn't of told you."

"To late, cuz you did."

* * *

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, and thank you." Professor said as he received the assignment that were suppose to be turned in. 

"What do you think we'll do in Italy?" Trish asked. as she look at John who sat right next to her.

"Learn about that guy profess' was talkin' about, look around, eat out somewhere together, sneak out night, make out in front of a fountain, and have sex at-"

"Excuse me?"

"I was playin' chill!"

"Whatever I agree instead of the last 2."

"I knew you'd say that."

"I bet you did."

"Shut up."

"So you like to sneak out at night."

"Hell yeah! Sneakin'' out doesn't mean havin' sex."

"Well, students I'm going to cut this class short because I really don't have much to teach," (I know that wouldn't happen in real life but hey, this is _my_ story.) The professor said after he got all the assignments. "I'm not going to assign homework because some people here need to get there sleep for tomorrow because we leave early."

"How many people are going?" A random student asked.

"There are going to be 10 people, so half of you aren't going."

"Damn, that sucks." A student mumbled to him self.

"Well, students you are dismissed. I'll see some of you in the morning." "Instead of telling you guys who's going to Italy in the morning, I'll tell you tonight since I have time to check the work and some of you need to pack early."

"Ok, can we leave because I got some where to be." A student said with a rude tone.

"You may leave, you need to watch your tone."

* * *

"So John what do you want to do now?" Trish asked as she walked next to John while holding her books. 

"I was thinkin' we can hang out on the roof until everyone's classes are done." John said as he took Trish's books like a gentlemen.

"Thank you." Trish said as a response to John taking her books and he nodded as a reply. "We can go on the roof in 1 condition."

"What?"

"You bringing chips in dip."

"Yeah yeah whatever come on."

* * *

John came up the stairs with the chips and dip and Trish had a big bowl for the chips and small bowl for the dip.It was a place where people would come to chill out. Thats why this was Trish's favorite place in the campus. 

"You come up here a lot?" John asked as he placed the bag of chips and can of dip down.

"Yeah, when I don't feel like dealing with anybody." Trish said as she sat down on the couch with her legs bended to the side.

"So you don't feel like hangin' with me?" John said as joked with Trish while he sat on the couch next to her.

"Shut up, you know I love hangin' out with you."Trish said as hit John playfully and sat closer to him with out noticing.

"Well I was just checkin' cuz you said it like you ain't won't me to be up here or something." John commented as he stretched his arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry. You have my approval to be up here, thats only because I like you." Trish said with a grin as she wrapped her arms over John's stomach and rested her head on his chest. Then she looked up at John "What kind of chips didn't you bring?"

"Look on the bag and it says the flavor." John said as he got a glare from Trish.

"Shut up. I don't feel like getting up so thats why I asked you."

"You gonna have to get up anyway to get the chips."

"Your right. What kind do you want?"

"Plain."

"Alright."

Trish got up and walked to the short table with the chips and dip. She bent down and put the plain chips in the big bowl as John watched the view of her ass. A little bit of her shirt went up showing the thong she was wearing under her skirt. _'Wow, if only she was mine. Damn I'd be a lucky man' _John though as he smirked to him self as he didn't realize Trish was calling him.

"John, John, John!" Trish yelled then looked back to see why John wasn't answering her."I see you like the view."

"Um, well, you see, I was just, uh-" John said to find something to defend his self from checking out Trish.

"Um uh." Trish replied acting like she was interested. "Imma let that slide. You want some dip with ya chips?"

"Yeah." John looking down because said embarrassed that Trish caught him.

She picked up the bowls, walked over to John, and sat down next to him. She picked up a chip then put some dip on it. Then she feed him the chip.

"Whats that for?" John asked confused.

"For checking me out. I'm hot so I don't blame you." Trish said as she grinned at her comment.

"How selfish do you sound?" John joked as Trish raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so you saying' I'm not hot?"

"You are but not the hottest."

"I'm the hottest to you."

"Maybe...but your not hotter than me."

"Excuse me?" Trish asked as she raised an eyebrow again.

"If you are, then prove it." John replied with a smirk.

"Fine." Trish said even thought she knew what he was trying to do.

Trish got up and took off her shirt reviling a strapless shirt that looked like a soft fabric that was wrapped around her chest (Like what belly dancers would wear.) it stopped under her chest way over her belly button. It showed her bra straps though. She took her hair of a pony tail and fluffed it out. Trish sat on John's lap then turned facing John so that she was sitting on his lap while facing him.

"Think I'm hot now?" Trish whispered as her lips was almost 1 inch away from his and she looked deeply into his ocean blue eyes.

"No...I think your really sexy." John admitted as looked back into the brown eyes of Trish.

"Can you do something for me?" Trish asked as she put her arms around John's neck.

"Yeah." John answered as he put his hands on Trish's waist.

"Kiss me." Trish commanded as she smile with it then bit her lip.

John's response was a chuckle. He reached up a little to catch Trish's lips. He kissed her lips softly as Trish kissed him back with a passion. Trish brought John down with her as she laid back on the couch with him on top of her. She moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around John as he felt on her bare thighs. Then they stop and looked at each other in the same position.

"Why does this feel so right but it's so wrong?" Trish asked as she looked into John's eyes.

"It feels right because we're both into each other and it's wrong because we both have somebody else." John answered truthfully.

"You know even if we didn't have other people we still can't have sex...well at least not until I was ready." Trish said sitting up which made John sit up next to her.

"What do you mean you _can't_? I'm not trying to say it as if I only want you for sex or if it's your religion or something but you control yourself."

"I know but..well...we could but it's just that I'm not ready."

"So your saying...?"

"I'm a virgin."

"Haha, stop playin'!"

"No really, I am."

"Then what was that about with you comin' over here with the shirt off with the chest showin', and the hair all out, and the bitin' on the lip, and the kissin' and me laying on top of you and shit?"

"Well, Thats a different story. I can be sexy and make out with someone and stuff but I just never had sex before."

"Uh huh, Imma try to believe that."

"You don't believe me?"

"No, you probably fucked Carlito in the middle of the night somewhere in this campus so nobody can be around to hear you scream."

"Oh so your calling me a slut?"

"No, I'm jus saying your not a virgin."

"Please, you fucked Melina so hard you made her speak Spanish."

"How do you know?"

"Oh my gosh! You actually-"

"No, we ain't do anything."

"You can't be playin' with me like that."

"Yes I can. Come here." John said as he motioned for her to sit on his lap.

"Fine." Trish said rolling her eyes playfully as she swung her legs over John's and sat on his lap with her legs stretched out. "Happy now?"

"Yeah." John said as he held her in his arms.

John then kissed Trish on her shoulder. Then he sent kisses up her shoulder to her neck to her check. Trish turned to him and smiled a little when he kissed her on the lips. Then he kissed her again and she kissed him back as he felt on Trish's thighs. Then Trish broke the kiss.

"We have to go see who goes to Italy tomorrow morning." Trish whisper as she rubbed the tip of her nose against John's.

"Thats right, I forgot cuz I was too into you." John said with a simple smile that made Trish smile, then he spanked her lightly. "Get up."

"Abusive. Always hurtin' me." Trish complained as she got up and gathered the bowls and the chips.

"I wouldn't hurt you. Only in the bed." John said as Trish looked back at him with a death glare."I was playin'!"

"You better be." Trish commanded as turned back around and organized the chip and dip bags and the bowls.

"Or what?" John asked as he stood behind Trish and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Or this will be the last time you get physical with me." Trish said as she turned around being face to face with John with a smirk.

"I dout that would happen," John said as he pulled her closer by the waist and he smirked back."you love me too much."

"Well that might happen," Trish said as she rubbed her leg against John's side as if she was a salsa dancer then stopped."then again, it won't...because I control myself."

Trish picked up the stuff then walked off to the stairs. Then John stood there and thought to him self. _'Damn, she's good!'_

_

* * *

_"Hello everyone, as you know I am here telling who has tickets to go to Italy." Professor Mendez said as the looked at the students in the lobby of the dorm.

"Can you just tell us who's goin' on the damn trip already?" Chris Masters asked interrupting Professor Mendez.

"Odiously not you since your being extremely rude." Professor answered as he shuffled through the tickets and the list with the names of the people who's going on the trip.

"Haha he can't go." John joked quietly as Trish hit him on the arm.

"Shut up, that is not funny." Trish lied as she tried to hold in her laugh.

"Ok, Larry White, Sarah Harrison, Edwin Cool, Myra Ashley, Devon Jordon, Karina Sanitize, Jason Michael, Alicia Grey, John Cena, and Patricia Stratigias."

"I tell that man again time and time again not to call me by my real name." Trish said as she got annoyed.

"That doesn't matter right now. We both get to go to Italy." John said happily.

"Your right. It's so funny how he called our names last."

"Did he call someone who's name ended with Cool?"

"Edwin Cool, that Carlito's cousin. Wait...damn."

"We better watch out."

"Yeah, thats something we'll have to do."

* * *

I hope ya'll liked this chapter. I can't wait until the next chapter. (Next chapter: The fly to Italy and getting unpack and learning who's room mates./ The Chapter After That: They start to explore Italy and John and Trish sneak out somewhere.) Leave me reviews. Peace "V" 


End file.
